


Why Makoto Shouldn't Drink

by RoseyR



Series: Dating the Mob Boss [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Mob, Introducing Gou, M/M, Possessive Nanase Haruka, Very pissed and confused Rin, drunk makoto, flustered haru, why you shouldn't let Makoto drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9977750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Makoto has finally settled in with living with his mob boss boyfriend, Haru, but he wishes that Haru wasn't so possessive over him and not allowing him to go out that much, but with some help with Nagisa and Rei, what could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Another Free! Mob! AU. This one is short because I just don't have time to make it long, but hey...at least you get some laughs out of this one :3
> 
> Enjoy!

"Makoto, I'm have some business, so please don't leave the bedroom," Haru said.

"Yes Haru," Makoto said.

"Don't worry it'll only take a few minutes," Haru said, he then left the room, leaving Makoto on his own. It has been a couple of weeks since Makoto met Haru and being forced to be Haru's boyfriend, but if it means he doesn't die, then so be it. In all honesty, Haru isn't as bad as the news made him out to be, he's actually sweet, a bit weird, but sweet. That's probably one of the reasons why Makoto sorta grew a bit of a liking to him, but he still wouldn't say it was love, even if that kiss felt magical.

Makoto quickly got out of his daze and decided to fold his clothes. He was grateful that none of his belongings were damaged when Haru ordered Nagisa and Rei to move his things from his old apartment, but he was nervous when he realized his bed wasn't here and that he would be sharing a bed with Haru. Makoto will just believe that Haru will not do anything to him without his consent.

Suddenly, a loud banging noise came from outside and Makoto could here gunshots being fired. Makoto stayed still and started sweating nervously.

He wondered if it was too late to run and escape.

Makoto decided to block out the noise and what it could mean by grabbing a book. He looked down and realized it was his journal. The one he uses whenever he's writing a draft for a story. Makoto looked at it and realized he's going to miss working at the agency. He's going to miss Gorou and his unbelievable tasks he was going to assign to him, he was going to miss the thrill and adventure when he's out in the field, he's going to miss Miho and reading all the books he either needs or wants, most of all, he was going to miss his old life. He was going to miss his family, everything he knew. This was going to be his new life, and honestly, he didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

The door soon opened and Haru entered the room. There was no blood on him when Makoto looked at him, but after looking down, he realized his shoes were stained with a faint trace of blood. It looked like Haru tried to clean off the blood on his shoes, but didn't do it so well.

"...You killed someone...didn't you?" Makoto asked.

"...He was late on rent," Haru said without blinking.

"...I see...well...at least give them a second chance...you got to admit that the economy isn't that great," Makoto said.

"I guess...but honestly...I didn't like the guy in the first place," Haru said as he started getting a change of clothes.

"If you didn't like him, then why were you working with him?" Makoto asked.

"...He smelled like mackerel and wanted to open a mackerel restaurant," Haru said.

"Jeez...you and your mackerel obsession," Makoto sighed then smiled.

"...What's that?" Haru said as he pointed at the journal in Makoto's hand.

"Oh, this is my old journal...I use to write my stories in here whenever I get something from work...but...I guess I won't be needing this..." Makoto said a bit sadly. He realized that Haru was looking at him and tried to put on a smile. "D-don't worry Haru...i-it's just a journal now...I might as well throw it away," Makoto said.

"Don't...it means something to you....so...just keep it," Haru said.

"...Y-you sure?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah...besides, I don't mind you having stuff that reminds you of your old life, but remember, you're mine now, and sooner or later, you'll get use to your new life with me," Haru said.

Makoto felt nervous, but nodded. He'll just have to adjust being with Haru and his gang.

"Good, I'm heading out, I'm leaving Nagisa and Rei to look after you," Haru said as he went into the bathroom and started changing.

"Do I really need someone to look after me? I'm not a kid," Makoto said feeling a bit annoyed. The door suddenly opened and Haru was looking at him angrily.

"I wouldn't have to treat you like a kid, if I didn't feel like you would try to escape," Haru said.

"I...I said I was sorry the first time I tried to escape didn't I? And not once have I attempted to do it again," Makoto said.

"Yeah, but with you looking at your journal...I'm feeling nervous," Haru said with his stoic face.

"Jeez...fine...leave me here. I guess I'm already a prisoner, might as well put me in a prison," Makoto sighed.

"...Makoto-"

"Sorry to interrupt you boss, but the driver is here to pick you up," Nagisa said as soon as he barged into the room.

"Didn't I tell you to knock?" Haru sighed.

"Yeah, but just in case you and Mako-chan are doing something dirty, I don't want to miss it!" Nagisa grinned.

"That's very indecent! You shouldn't be barging in on someone's private time!" Rei said as he started to blush in embarrassment.

"Aw, you're no fun Rei-chan," Nagisa pouted.

"You two, get out of our room and make sure you keep a good eye on Makoto," Haru said as he finished tying his tie.

"Don't worry Haru, we'll take care of Makoto as if he's the queen of England!" Nagisa said.

"Good, I'm counting on you," Haru said. He finished dressing and started heading out. He stopped and looked at Makoto, who was sitting on the bed and looking at his journal. "...I'll see you later tonight," Haru said.

"...Yeah...alright," Makoto said, not once leaving his eyes off the journal. Haru looked at him for a couple more seconds, then proceeded heading out. Makoto looked up and felt a bit guilty, but he also wanted Haru to feel guilty as well.

"...Are you okay Makoto?" Rei asked.

"...Fine...just...I'm tired of not being able to go outside and seeing my friends and family....can't you just...let me see them?" Makoto asked.

"We're sorry Makoto, but considering there were eye witnesses of us kidnapping you, everyone knows you were kidnapped...and...if we let you out, I'm sure they'll force you to tell them where our hideout is," Rei said.

"You gotta understand Mako-chan, but we can't really risk our lives here," Nagisa said.

"Yeah...I get it..." Makoto sighed. He continued folding his clothes and feeling sad once again.

"...You know...even though we can't let you out completely...we could take you to the nearby bar here and get you a couple of drinks," Nagisa said.

"I-I don't know...I'm not much of a drinker," Makoto said.

"Come on Mako-chan! Live a little, it'll help you not feel sad," Nagisa said.

"...Well...maybe..."

"I-I'm not sure this is a good idea Nagisa," Rei said.

"Come on Rei, do you want to take care of a depressed Mako-chan, or a drunk and happy Mako-chan?" Nagisa said.

"I....alright, but...just a couple of drinks, we don't want Haruka to realized we let him outside, he'll have our heads," Rei gulped.

"Don't worry Rei, we'll get a couple of drinks, get back here before Haru does, and boom, no one knows we left the hideout," Nagisa said.

"Alright...guess we better get ready to go," Rei said.

"Right, I'll get a change of clothes and something to disguise in, just in case someone recognizes me," Makoto said.

"Good idea," Nagisa grinned.

"Well, we better get the car ready, see you downstairs," Rei said. The two left the room and Makoto quickly changed his clothes and took out his glasses, a hat, and a scarf. He looked outside the window and felt excited that he'll finally be outside.

* * *

"We're here," Nagisa said.

"Was the blindfold really necessary?" Makoto asked.

"Like we said, we don't want you to escape and tell anyone where we are, so we got to make sure you don't remember the direction to our hideout if you actually succeed in escaping," Rei said.

"Wow, thanks for the trust guys," Makoto said sarcastically.

"Sorry Mako-chan, it's just business, but now we can have some fun and be pals," Nagisa grinned as he pushed the two forward and headed towards the bar. Nagisa waved at the bartender and asked for a couple of their strongest drinks.

"I'm pretty sure we shouldn't get anything too alcoholic, otherwise Haruka will smell the alcohol on us, especially on Makoto," Rei said.

"Relax, we'll just say put on some cologne and say that since we're great friends now, we decided to wear the same cologne," Nagisa said.

"S-still, we shouldn't overdo it," Rei said.

"Yeah yeah," Nagisa said. The bartender came back and handed the three their drinks. Nagisa immediately started drinking, Rei took a hesitant sip, and Makoto looked at it, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Come on Mako-chan, live a little," Nagisa said.

"...I...I don't know...I don't want Haru to be mad at me, and it's not because there's a chance he'll kill me...it's more like I don't want him to feel...disappointed in me," Makoto said.

"Jeez, you really are an angel," Nagisa said.

"...Makoto?" a familiar voice suddenly said from behind them. The three looked back and saw Hinata with a girl with red hair next to her.

"...H-hinata!" Makoto said.

"Hey Hina-chan! What are you doing here?" Nagisa asked.

"A-and why are you here with her?" Rei said nervously. Makoto was confused.

"Well, I thought me and Gou would get some drinks since it's been a stressful week at the strip club...though I didn't expect you three to be here...especially when Haru is doing business, and that Makoto isn't allowed to leave the hideout," Hinata said.

"P-please don't tell Haru," Makoto begged.

"Yeah, we just wanted some drinks and cheer Makoto up!" Nagisa said.

"You do realized that Haru can kill you right here right now, and he wouldn't even bash an eyelash," Hinata said.

"Please Hinata...just this once...you still owe me after you sorta betrayed me back then," Makoto said.

"Oi, don't make me feel guilty...alright...but only this once...I pretend I never saw you, and we just get a couple of drinks like total strangers," Hinata said.

"Um, hi, my name is Gou," the red haired girl introduced herself to Makoto.

"What did I just say? I just...I literally just said...you know what, fine, let's just get drinks and act like a couple of friend that aren't connected to the mob," Hinata said.

"Right," Nagisa said.

"I guess..." Rei said.

"Um...right...oh and my name is-"

"I know, Hinata-chan told me all about you, sorry if Haru is keeping you locked inside all the time, but at least he's not as bad as my brother," Hinata said.

"Brother?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, Rin," Gou said.

"...Wait...you mean...M-Matsuoka...Rin?" Makoto nearly squeaked.

"Seriously, didn't I just say to pretend we're not related to the mob? I might as well be speaking gibberish," Hinata grumbled as she took a sip of her whisky.

"Yeah, oh...and I did hear my brother meeting you, don't worry, he's not completely bad...just a bit of a hothead, and an overprotective brother," Gou said.

"W-wait...didn't...didn't Haru say he took you from Rin?" Makoto asked.

"Hm? Oh, that's just a little story I asked Haru to tell Rin," Gou said.

"...Why?"

"...Honestly...both Haru and Rin used to be great friends...but ever since they grew and started running their own gang...they sorta distance themselves...I don't know when they started hating each other, but soon...big brother kept me inside and not wanting me outside since he was afraid I'd meet Haru. Well...I escaped one night and I did meet Haru, but instead of hurting me, he was actually worried about me. That's when I knew that if Haru 'kidnapped' me, then Rin wouldn't try anything to hurt Haru and we'd find a way to get Haru and Rin to be friends again, and just work together in running both Iwatobi and Samezuka," Gou said.

"...That just sounds like a chaotic plan! What would happen if Rin finds a way to find Haru's weakness and kills him? Then your plan to make them friends again will be utterly useless!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Yeah well...as long as Haru doesn't upset him too much, then we've got a shot," Gou said.

"Even though I keep hearing that plan almost everyday, I still think it's a terrible idea," Hinata sighed.

"Wait, she lives with you?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, since Rin could possibly find a way to break into Haru's place, he decided to have me hide Gou until their 'genius' plan works out," Hinata said as she took another swig of her drink.

"He'll definitely work! I know for a fact that Rin misses his friendship with Haru just as much as Haru, so I know those two we'll settle their problem once and for all and become great friends again!" Gou said.

"No matter how many times you say it Gou, it's still stupid," Hinata said.

"Well...let's just hope no one gets hurt from this," Makoto said.

"We'll have to see," Hinata said.

"Yep. So, Makoto...how is Haru? I haven't seen him in awhile, but I have heard he's been happier than usual," Gou said.

"Oh...h-he's doing fine," Makoto said.

"I see," Gou giggled, "it must be romantic being with Haru, even though...he's weird sometimes, but still, I bet he says 'I love you' or he takes you out on dates, walk on the beach, and all that romantic stuff," Gou gushed.

Makoto stayed silent. He looked at his drink quietly and think about what Gou just said. "...Date? Yeah right...he rarely lets me go out...let alone take me on a date....he treats me like a kid...I think I understand how you feel Gou with your overprotective brother and all, but still....I'm a grown man! I...I deserve to go back to work and seeing my friends...a-and...and...you know what...I'm glad I'm here right now! I don't care if Haru finds out or not! I'm my own person, and I can do whatever I want!" Makoto said. He picked up his drink and drank it entirely. He then asked the bartender for more drinks.

"U-um...Mako-chan, I don't think you should be getting more drinks, we said we'd only get a few and head back, remember?" Nagisa said.

"You said you wanted me to be happy right? Well I deserve all the happiness I can get now that that...jerk is keeping me locked up!" Makoto said. He took his second drink and gulped it down.

"M-Makoto, please slow down," Rei begged.

"Oi, you're going to get sick, take it easy," Hinata ushered.

"M-Makoto, if it was something I said, I'm sorry, but please don't do anything rash, especially when you have such gorgeous muscles," Gou said.

"You and your muscle fetish," Hinata mumbled.

Suddenly, the entrance door opened and when everyone looked, they all froze.

"I-It's Rin!" Gou said.

"Crap, Gou, wear this, we're leaving," Hinata said as she paid for the drinks and stood up. Gou wore Hinata's scarf and the two started heading out. "I recommend you three getting out of here too, especially when Haru isn't here," Hinata said.

"Got it, see ya guys later," Nagisa said.

"Good luck," Hinata said. The two quickly walked passed Rin and left the bar. Nagisa and Rei quickly took their coats and ushered Makoto to leave, but something was off.

"Eh? W-we're leaving already? We just got s-started though," Makoto said then started giggling.

"...Are you drunk!?" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Guess he was right to say he doesn't drink," Rei said.

"Crap!" The two quickly put Makoto's arms over their shoulders and tried to drag him out of the bar.

"Aw, come on you two....w-we just...got started!" Makoto said.

"Sorry Makoto, but we already got enough problems," Rei said.

"Yeah, we just need to-"

"...Nagisa? Rei?"

"...We're dead," Nagisa said.

"What are you two...hey...aren't you that boyfriend...are you three actually here without Haru?" Rin said. He suddenly started smirking. "Oh man, this is just too good to be true, I can't wait to see Haru's face when he realizes that his new boyfriend here is going to have some holes in him," Rin said as he started walking towards them.

"N-now Rin, we have an agreement, you want Gou to be safe now don't you?" Nagisa said.

Rin suddenly stopped and realized he couldn't kill them. "...Well...even though I can't kill you, I can at least give your new guy a few bruises," Rin said.

"W-wait! Rin!"

"Rin? ...oh Rinny Rin!" Makoto giggled.

"...What the hell?" Rin stopped and looked at Makoto with a confused expression.

"Rin! Guess what, I met your sister...she was...she was a nice girl, though I think she has a muscle fetish...? I don't know, but she was nice," Makoto smiled dumbly.

"She was...she was here? Where? Where is she?" Rin grabbed Makoto's collar.

"I don't...I don't know...I think she left...I'm surprised at you though, you didn't recognize your sister, even when she walked passed you! I thought...I thought she was important to you...then again...it was no wonder she ran away since you're overprotective..." Makoto said.

"Makoto! What are you doing!" Rei squeaked in terror.

"Wait...she...ran away?" Rin asked.

"Y-yeah...she ran away...then she and Haru made a plan to have you not hurt Haru...and she wanted...she wanted...you and Haru-chan to BFFs again!" Makoto said.

"What are you talking about? You mean...this entire time...Haru and Gou came up with this plan just so...me and Haru can be friends?" Rin asked.

"Yeps!" Makoto started laughing then became serious, "but you know...you shouldn't...be so overprotective of your sister...she loves you...but she hates that you're being too...possessive..you gotta...you gotta let her go...she's a grown woman now...you don't want her to end up like me...I'm pretty much held captive right now...I'm not even suppose to be here," Makoto giggled.

"...That part is true," a voice suddenly said.

"H-Haruka!" Rei squeaked.

"H-Haru-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed. "H-how did you know we were here?"

"Hinata called me, she saw that Rin was here and knew you guys were still stuck, so she told me where you guys were and I came here...oh and good job taking care of Makoto," Haru glared.

"Eh heh heh...well you know...you also said you want him to be happy...so..." Nagisa said.

"...We'll discuss this later, just get in the car," Haru said.

"Yes sir," Nagisa and Rei quickly left the bar and headed towards the car. Haru looked back at Rin and Makoto and stayed silent.

"...Haru...what your boyfriend here said...was it true? Did...did Gou plan all of this...just so we could be friends again?"

"...So what? Not like you care, I only took part of this plan because I was bored...and honestly...I miss Gou...just as much as you miss her," Haru said.

"...I bet you're not going to tell me where she is still...huh?"

"I would...but she would be angry at me if I did...so she's still technically kidnapped by me," Haru said.

"...Hmph," Rin smirked. He gently pushed Makoto towards Haru and started leaving. "I was here to get some drinks and clear my head, but...I guess I don't need it anymore...take care of him Haru...and...let the guy go once in awhile...if Gou left because I was overprotective of her...then I'm pretty sure he'll do the same," Rin said.

"...Don't you think I don't know that?" Haru said.

"...See you around Haru," Rin said.

"...See ya...Rin." With that, Rin left, and Haru carefully started dragging Makoto out of the bar.

"Huh? You gonna...leave it like that? You two still aren't friends yet..." Makoto said.

"...Don't worry about it...it's none of your business anyways...you shouldn't get involved with it," Haru said.

"Yeah well...I am now...and I think Gou is right...you two...you two should be friends....not enemies...and maybe...maybe...Iwatobi will feel safer again..." Makoto said.

"How the heck is that related to-" Haru felt Makoto getting heavier and he realized that Makoto has fallen asleep. Haru stared at him and sighed. He quickly dragged Makoto into the car and told the driver to take them home. "...You really are an idiot," Haru said.

"...Haru....chan..." Makoto said in his sleep as he started blushing.

"...Guess your my idiot though," Haru said as he started stroking Makoto's head.

* * *

Makoto woke up the next day, feeling his head buzzing. He slowly sat up and massaged his temples.

"Ugh...I guess I drank too much last night..." Makoto said.

"...You think?" Haru said.

"Haru! ...I guess you found out...I'm...I'm sorry," Makoto said.

"...No...I should the one saying sorry...you were right...I kept you hidden from everyone....and...I know...you'll one day leave because you hate me for keeping you locked up in here...I'm sorry Makoto...I just...I just want you safe, heck...I don't even care if you tell someone where we're hidden...I just...I just want you to be happy...I love you after all," Haru said.

"...Haru...I....I will never tell anyone where you guys are...in a way...you're all my family now...and I want my family to be safe...I...I care for all of you," Makoto said.

"Makoto..." Haru looked at Makoto and Makoto blushed. He never thought he would say that, especially to the mob boss that has forced him to be in a relationship with him, but with Haru, he felt that what he said was completely true. He cares for him, and Rei and Nagisa, he cares for everyone. He just wanted everyone to be happy.

"...Look...Haru...if we're going to make this work...I just want you to-"

"I know...I let you leave for work and see your friends and family....but you better convince them to not say a word to the police," Haru said.

"I know...I promise," Makoto smiled.

"Good...then...I guess we're...good?" Haru asked.

Makoto looked at him and started laughing, he never realized that Haru could look so nervous in his life. "Y-yeah, we're good," Makoto grinned.

"Good, that means I can do this again," Haru said as he pulled Makoto by the collar of his shirt and kissed him squarely in the mouth. Makoto was surprised by the sudden kiss, but soon melt into the kiss. It was just as amazing as the first time, but a bit better.

"U-um...what about Rei and Nagisa? Those two aren't getting the death penalty are they? They were really trying to help," Makoto asked.

"Don't worry...I just told them that I'm cutting their pay by half for the rest of the month," Haru said.

"Well...guess that's better than death," Makoto said.

"You kidding!? That's worse than death! I'd rather die right now if I don't get my sweets money!" Nagisa complained on the other side of the door.

"N-Nagisa! you said you'd stay quiet if we peaked in on them!" Rei said.

"Yeah, well I'm happy everything is resolved and all, but without the money to buy my candy, I'll die! I need my sweets!" Nagisa said.

"This is why I keep telling you to save your money like I did, that way I can still by the necessary things I need, and a few things I would like to have," Rei said.

"Oh, Rei-chan, please lend me some money!" Nagisa said.

"There's no way I'd do that!" Rei exclaimed.

"Come on! Just a couple of hundreds?" Nagisa said.

"H-hundred!? How much candy were you planning to buy!?"

"Please!"

"No!"

Makoto laughed at the two antics and Haru laid his head on Makoto's shoulder, even though Makoto still wasn't sure how he feels about Haru, he was glad to have new friends to be part of his family, even if they are deadly.

"...By the way Makoto, I'm having someone come here again for business talk," Haru said.

"Um...okay? Why are you telling me?"

"I'm telling you so I can warn you that you might see me with bloody clothes," Haru said.

"...Is it really too late to run now!?" Makoto squeaked. He really needs more time to adjust to his new life.


End file.
